Map Vendor
Category:Guides Gil *Karine in Bastok Markets (H-9) *Rex in Port Bastok (J-7) *Elesca in Northern San d'Oria (I-8) *Violitte in Southern San d'Oria (G-10) *Mhoji Roccoruh in Port Windurst (G-9) *Pehki Machumaht in Windurst Woods (H-11) *Ludwig in Mhaura (H-9) *Lombaria in Selbina (I-7) *Promurouve in Lower Jeuno (H-7) *Rusese in Upper Jeuno (H-6) *Antiqix in Castle Oztroja (F-8) *Haggleblix in Beadeaux (E-7) *Lootblox in Davoi (J-7) *Riyadahf in Aht Urhgan Whitegate (I-10) Imperial Standing *Famatar in Al Zahbi (F-7) *Falzuuk in Al Zahbi (G-6) *Asrahd in Aht Urhgan Whitegate (I-8) *Nabihwah in Nashmau (H-6) Originally Purchasable Maps *Windurst Area *San d'Oria Area *Bastok Area *Jeuno Area *Zeruhn Mines *Palborough Mines *Beadeaux *Vollbow Region *Wajaom Woodlands *Qufim Island *Ordelle's Caves *Nahmau *Maze of Shakhrami *Mamook *Li'Telor *Kuzotz *Havlung *Garlaige Citadel *Giddeus *Ghelsba *Elshimo Regions *Eldieme Necropolis *Davoi *Castle Oztroja *Carpenters' Landing *Bibiki Bay *Bhaflau Thickets *Arrapago Reef *Al Zahbi *Korroloka Tunnel Quested San d'Oria *Northlands (Beaucedine Glacier, Xarcabard) - Her Majesty's Garden - Northern San d'Oria *Uleguerand Range (Uleguerand Range) - Over the Hills and Far Away - Port San d'Oria *King Ranperre's Tomb (King Ranperre's Tomb) - Exit the Gambler - Northern San d'Oria Windurst *Horutoto Ruins (Inner Horutoto Ruins, Outer Horutoto Ruins) - Glyph Hanger - Windurst Waters *Fei'Yin (Fei'Yin) - A Smudge on One's Record - Windurst Waters *Attohwa Chasm (Attohwa Chasm) - One Good Deed? - Port Windurst Bastok *Gusgen Mines (Gusgen Mines) - A Foreman's Best Friend - Port Bastok *Dangruf Wadi (Dangruf Wadi) - The Bare Bones - Bastok Markets Jeuno *Delkfutt's Tower (Lower Delkfutt Tower, Middle Delkfutt Tower, Upper Delkfutt Tower) - The Antique Collector - Port Jeuno *Castle Zvahl (Castle Zvahl Baileys, Castle Zvahl Keep) - Northward - Ru'Lude Gardens Mhaura *Toraimarai Canal (Toraimarai Canal) - His Name is Valgeir - Mhaura *Bostaunieux Oubliette (Bostaunieux Oubliette) - The Sand Charm - Mhaura Selbina *Ranguemont Pass (Ranguemont Pass) - The Rescue - Selbina *Crawlers' Nest (Crawlers' Nest, Crawlers' Nest (S)) - An Explorer's Footsteps - Selbina Tavnazia *Cape Riverne (Riverne - Site A01, Riverne - Site B01) - Go! Go! Gobmuffin! - Tavnazian Safehold *Tavnazia (Lufaise Meadows, Misareaux Coast, Sealion's Den, Tavnazian Safehold) - Unforgiven - Tavnazian Safehold *Sacrarium (Sacrarium) - Paradise, Salvation, and Maps - Tavnazian Safehold Al Zhabi *Aydeewa Subterrane (Aydeewa Subterrane) - What Friends are For - Nashmau *Alzadaal Ruins (Alzadaal Ruins) - Aht Urhgan Mission 9: Undersea Scouting - Bhaflau Thickets *Mount Zhayolm (Mount Zhayolm) - Rock Bottom - Mount Zhayolm *Caedarva Mire (Caedarva Mire) - The Prankster - Aht Urhgan Whitegate Mini Quests *Ru'Hmet (The Garden of Ru'Hmet) - The Garden of Ru'Hmet *Hu'Xzoi (Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi) - Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi *Phomiuna Aqueducts (Phomiuna Aqueducts) - Phomiuna Aqueducts *Al'Taieu (Al'Taieu) - Al'Taieu Promyvion Maps *Promyvion - Vahzl *Promyvion - Mea *Promyvion - Holla *Promyvion - Dem Dynamis Maps *Dynamis - Xarcabard *Dynamis - Windurst *Dynamis - Valkurm *Dynamis - Tavnazia *Dynamis - San d'Oria *Dynamis - Qufim *Dynamis - Jeuno *Dynamis - Buburimu *Dynamis - Beaucedine *Dynamis - Bastok *Note: All maps can be acquired from NPCs upon entering; Davoi, Beadeaux and Castle Oztroja Coffer/Chest Keys Maps *Ve'Lugannon Palace - Detector, Mystic Weapon, Ornamental Weapon, Dustbuster *Temple of Uggalepih - Mimic, Temple Bee, Tonberry Dismayer, Tonberry Maledictor, Tonberry Pursuer, Tonberry Stabber, Hover Tank, Iron Maiden, Temple Guardian *Sea Serpent Grotto - Bog Sahagin, Marsh Sahagin, Swamp Sahagin, Rock Crab, Mimic, Blubber Eyes, Razorjaw Pugil *Ru'Aun Gardens - Flamingo, Sprinkler, Groundskeeper *Quicksand Caves - Sand Spider, Helm Beetle, Sand Eater, Antican Hastatus, Antican Princeps, Antican Signifer, Sabotender Bailaor, Sand Lizard *Pso'Xja - Camazotz, Labyrinth Lizard, Gargoyle, Blubber Eyes, Cryptonberry Cutter, Cryptonberry Plaguer, Cryptonberry Harrier, Cryptonberry Stalker, Magic Millstone, Dark Elemental *Oldton Movalpolos - Ancient Bomb, Bugbear Bondman, Goblin Doorman, Goblin Shovelman, Goblin Tollman, Goblin Oilman, Moblin Ashman, Moblin Coalman, Moblin Gasman, Moblin Pikeman, Moblin Rodman, Moblin Repairman, Thunder Elemental *Newton Movalpolos - Goblin's Bat (Goblin Headman), Bugbear Watchman, Bugbear Deathsman, Nightmare Bats, Purgatory Bat, Goblin Junkman, Moblin Aidman *Labyrinth of Onzozo - Cockatrice, Goblin Bouncer, Goblin Hunter, Goblin Enchanter, Mushussu, Goblin Miner, Goblin's Leech, Flying Manta *Kuftal Tunnel - Scavenger Crab, Stygian Pugil, Cave Worm, Haunt, Sabotender Sediendo, Robber Crab, Sand Lizard, Recluse Spider, Deinonychus, Goblin Alchemist, Goblin Bandit, Goblin Mercenary, Goblin Tamer *Ifrit's Cauldron - Mimic, Dire Bat, Volcano Wasp, Old Opo-opo, Volcanic Gas, Dodomeki *Den of Rancor - Bifrons, Cutlass Scorpion, Mousse, Succubus Bats, Tonberry Beleaguerer, Tonberry Slasher, Tonberry Trailer *The Boyahda Tree - Bark Spider, Death Cap, Moss Eater, Robber Crab, Knight Crawler, Mourioche, Old Goobbue